Looking To The Future
by DanielWhite
Summary: this fic is a tag to xvardax's tag to 'Identity', spoilers for 'The Seed' in chapter 2, Chapter 4 is set after 'Enemy At The Gate' and contains spoilers for 'Enemy At The Gate'
1. A Shocking Discovery

Looking To The Future Chapter 1: A Shocking Discovery

Jennifer and Rodney were sound asleep next to each other in their quarters when suddenly Jennifer woke up and ran to the bathroom and vomited, when she came out Rodney looked worried

"Jen, are you ok?" he asked.

"Ye, it's probably just the flu or something" replied Jennifer.

"Ok, but I'm walking you to work," said Rodney.

"Ok" said Jennifer. So they got dressed and walked to the infirmary

"Right, here we are, call me if you still don't feel well in a bit, if you don't call me then I will meet you here at lunchtime" said Rodney.

"Ok, will do," said Jennifer as Rodney left heading towards his lab.

Lunchtime came and Rodney still hadn't heard from Jennifer so he went to the Infirmary to meet Jen and they went to lunch

"How are you feeling Jen?" asked Rodney.

"I feel a lot better," replied Jennifer.

"Good" said Rodney smiling.

"If I'm sick again tomorrow morning I want you to take me to the infirmary" said Jennifer.

"Ok will do," replied Rodney as they finished their lunch.

"I have to go back to work, but I'll see in our quarters later" said Jennifer.

"Ok, see you later" said Rodney as he headed off towards his lab.

That night they both arrived in their quarters at virtually the same time, they had some dinner and went to movie night as the movie was Quantum Of Solace, which had arrived on the Daedalus a few days before, after the movie ended they went back to their quarters

"That was a great movie," said Jennifer as they entered their quarters.

"It sure was" said Rodney.

"I'm exhausted, let's go to bed," said Jennifer.

"So am I" said Rodney as they got ready for bed. They got into bed

"Night Rodney" said Jennifer.

"Night Jen" said Rodney as they went to sleep.

The next morning like the morning before Jen woke up suddenly and rushed to the bathroom and vomited, she came out and said

"Rodney, take me to the infirmary".

"Ok lets go," replied Rodney. They made their way to the infirmary where they met Carson

"Rodney, Jennifer, what's the matter?" asked Carson

"Well I vomited yesterday morning, I just assumed it was the flu, but I just vomited again" said Jennifer.

"Ok lass, lie down over there and I'll run some tests" said Carson.

So Rodney took Jennifer to lie down on one of the infirmary beds and then Carson came and said

"Jennifer, I'm going to need a urine sample".

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," said Jennifer as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What do you think is wrong with her Carson?" asked Rodney.

"I have an idea, but I just need to confirm my hypothesis before I tell you both" replied Carson as Jennifer came back and handed the sample to Carson. Carson went into the next room to run some tests as Jennifer lay back down on the bed. A few minutes later Carson returned

"I know whats wrong with you" he said.

"What is it?" asked Jennifer.

"You're pregnant," replied Carson. Then suddenly Rodney passed out

"Rodney!" shouted Jennifer.

"Rodney!" said Carson tapping Rodney's cheek. A few seconds later Rodney came round

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out," replied Jennifer as Rodney got up off the floor and sat down in a chair.

"Sorry Jen, it was just such a shock," said Rodney.

"It's ok Rodney, at least you passed out in the right place," said Jennifer smiling.

"So I'm going to be a father?" asked Rodney.

"Yes you are" replied Jennifer.

"Congratulations you two" said Carson.

"Thank you," they replied as Carson left the room.

"We need to tell Woolsey because the IOA will need to be informed," said Rodney.

"Ok, lets go," replied Jennifer as they started walking out of the infirmary.

They went to Woolsey's Office

"Dr McKay, Dr Keller is there something I can do for you?" asked Woolsey.

"Well Mr Woolsey, I'm pregnant and Rodney is the father, I understand the IOA needs to be informed of pregnancies" replied Jennifer.

"First of all yes they do, I will inform them, and second Congratulations! Take the rest of the day off both of you," said Woolsey.

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey" replied Rodney and Jennifer as they left Woolsey's office.


	2. The Proposal

Looking To The Future Chapter 2: The Proposal

On the way back to their quarters they ran into Lt Col John Sheppard

"Hi guys," said John.

"Hi John" they replied.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" asked John.

"We have the rest of the day off," replied Rodney.

"Why?" asked John.

"Come and see us in our quarters later, bring Teyla and Ronon, we have something to tell you" replied Jennifer.

"Ok, We'll be there," said John.

So Jennifer and Rodney continued to their quarters where they went back to bed for a few hours, by the time they got up and sorted themselves out it was only a couple of minutes before they heard the familiar sound of the doorbell. Rodney moved his hand over the panel. The door opened to reveal Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon.

"Come in" said Rodney.

"Thank you" they each said as they walked in past him and sat down. Eventually, a little nervously, Rodney and Jennifer sat down as well,

"So what is it that you have to tell us?" asked Sheppard.

"Rodney and I are going to have a baby!" replied Jennifer.

"Congratulations to both of you" said Teyla. Sheppard and Ronon looked a little shocked, but eventually Sheppard looked admiringly at Rodney and then got up and shook his hand

"Congratulations, buddy," he said.

"Thank you" said Rodney as Sheppard moved over to Jennifer.

"Congratulations, doc" said Sheppard.

"Thank you Colonel" said Jennifer as everybody looked at Ronon who suddenly looked at Jennifer and saw that she was happy

"Congratulations" he said and then he moved over to Rodney.

"Congratulations McKay" said Ronon.

"We are trying to keep it quiet for the time being" said Jennifer.

"We've told Woolsey and Carson knows of course and now you guys," said Rodney.

"We will keep it quiet for as long as you wish us to" said Teyla.

"Thank You" replied Jennifer and Rodney. They all carried on talking for about half an hour and then Sheppard said

"It's getting late, we'll leave you two to it now".

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow" said Jennifer as Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla left.

Jennifer and Rodney went to bed.

The next morning they went back to work; Jennifer to the infirmary and Rodney to his lab. Just before lunch, Teyla arrived in the infirmary to see Jennifer. "Jennifer, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Teyla."I'm ok, but this sickness is annoying," replied Jennifer.

On the other side of the city, at almost exactly the same time, John walked into Rodney's lab."Morning buddy" said John."Morning" replied Rodney.

"I'm not really surprised that you and the doc are together" said Sheppard.

"Why not?" asked Rodney.

"Well, let's just say I had a feeling you two would hook up" replied Sheppard with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ok, I've got something planned for Jennifer tonight" said Rodney.

"Like what?" asked Sheppard.

"You'll find out soon enough" replied Rodney

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary

"You and Rodney seem to be very happy together," said Teyla.

"We are" smiled Jennifer.

"News that you and Dr McKay were together did not come as a surprise to me" said Teyla.

"Why not?" asked Jennifer.

"A few months ago when you mentioned that Dr McKay surprises you sometimes, I could tell that you had feelings for him from the way you said it" replied Teyla.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"Because I didn't realise that I loved him until he had that 'second childhood' parasite in his head, I thought he was going to die and no matter what I tried I couldn't stop it I don't know what I would have done if I lost him" said Jennifer.

"I apologise, I assumed you knew when I did" said Teyla.

"That's ok Teyla, shall we go and meet Rodney and Col Sheppard for lunch?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, I believe we should" replied Teyla.

Back in Rodney's lab

"I think it's time we met the girls for lunch" said Sheppard.

"So do I" said Rodney as they left his lab. They all met in the mess hall for lunch, after lunch they all went back to work.

That evening in Jennifer and Rodney's quarters, Rodney was setting out the table for a romantic dinner, he had just about finished when Jennifer walked in

"Hi Jen, take a seat because dinner is nearly ready" said Rodney as he kissed her.

"Wonderful" she replied as she kissed him back. She sat down as Rodney disappeared into the kitchen and a couple of minutes later he reappeared carrying their dinner

"Here we go" said Rodney.

"Thank you" said Jennifer just before she started eating. They had a wonderful meal

"That was good, thank you Rodney" said Jennifer.

"I'm glad you liked it, I'll be right back" said Rodney.

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer.

"I've got a surprise for you" replied Rodney as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"What is it?" asked Jennifer as Rodney suddenly reappeared and got down on one knee in front of her and opening a little box to reveal an engagement ring.

"Jennifer Keller, will you marry me?" asked Rodney.


	3. Planning The Wedding

Looking To The Future Chapter 3: Planning The Wedding

"Yes, I would love to marry you Rodney McKay," replied Jennifer.

"That's wonderful, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," said Rodney as he stood up. He then picked her up and they hugged and kissed.

"I think we should consummate our engagement," said Jennifer seductively.

"I think that's a good idea," said Rodney as picked her up and carried her in his arms to their bedroom.

The next morning they got up as usual with Jennifer running to the bathroom to vomit a couple of minutes later she reappeared

"Well this is something else we'll have to tell Sheppard and the team," said Jennifer.

"I'll invite them round later," said Rodney.

"The IOA will need to be told as well," said Jennifer.

"Let's go to see Woolsey then" said Rodney as they started to walk out of their quarters and towards Woolsey's Office.

"What can I do for you two this time?" Woolsey asked Rodney and Jennifer as they walked in to Woolsey's office.

"We're engaged," replied Rodney.

Woolsey smiled.

"Congratulations Drs, I will tell the IOA," he said.

"Thank you," they replied as they walked to the infirmary.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall at lunchtime" said Rodney.

"Ok, I Love You," said Jennifer.

"I Love You too" said Rodney as he turned to go.

Later on in Rodney's lab

"Hey buddy," said Sheppard as he walked into the lab.

"Hey, come round to mine and Jennifer's quarters later bring Ronan and Teyla again, we have something else to tell you," said Rodney.

"Let me guess, you guys are getting married?" asked Sheppard.

"Wh…how did you know that?" asked Rodney.

"Lucky guess" replied Sheppard.

"Ok, well just act surprised later when Jen and I tell you all," said Rodney.

"Of course" replied Sheppard.

"Right, I have to go to the mess hall to meet Jennifer for lunch" said Rodney.

"I'll come with you, I was going to meet Teyla and Ronon there anyway I might as well walk with you" said Sheppard.

"Ok, lets go," said Rodney as they started walking towards the mess hall.

After lunch they all went back to work, later on back at Jennifer and Rodney's quarters they both arrived at the same time, they quickly got some food and drink out, just as they put out the last plate the doorbell chimed, Jennifer opened the door, it was Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon

"Come in and make yourselves comfortable" said Jennifer.

"Thank you" they each said as they passed her and sat down.

"We have something else to tell you," said Rodney as he got up and stood next to Jennifer in front of them.

"What is it?" asked Teyla.

"We're engaged," replied Jennifer.

"Congratulations" said Teyla.

"Yes congratulations, I had no idea," said Sheppard smiling.

"Ronon, how do you feel about this?" asked Teyla as she saw Ronon looking at Jennifer."Jennifer seems happy about it, McKay makes her happy, so I'm happy for them" he he said, with a warm smile,

"Congratulations Jennifer, congratulations McKay."

"Thank you" replied Rodney and Jennifer.

"Where will you be having the wedding?" asked Teyla.

"We're not sure yet" replied Jennifer.

"Ok, we will leave you to plan your wedding," said Teyla.

"Are you sure?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, if you need any assistance please do not hesitate to ask," replied Teyla.

"Thank you" replied Jennifer and Rodney as the others left.

"Lets go to bed, we can start planning the wedding tomorrow… it's our day off" said Jennifer.

"That's a good idea," replied Rodney as they went into their bedroom.

They woke up the next morning, got dressed, had breakfast and started planning the wedding

"I think the first question is, where are we going to have the wedding?" asked Jennifer.

"Well I think we should have it on earth so our families can be there" replied Rodney.

"That's a great idea, then my dad can give me away," said Jennifer as she hugged and kissed Rodney.

"So who are you going to have as your maid of honour?" asked Rodney.

"I think I will ask Teyla," replied Jennifer.

"Good idea" said Rodney.

"Who are you going to ask to be your best man?" asked Jennifer.

"John Sheppard" replied Rodney.

"Good idea" said Jennifer.

"I'll go find John and ask him, you can go and find Teyla and ask her at the same time" said Rodney.

"Good idea, lets go," said Jennifer as they walked out into the corridor.

So Rodney went to find Sheppard and Jennifer went to find Teyla, eventually Rodney found Sheppard on the East Pier playing golf and Jennifer found Teyla walking round the city with Torren.

"John, I was wondering if you would like to be my best man?" asked Rodney.

"Of course I will buddy," replied Sheppard.

Meanwhile in a corridor somewhere else in the city

"Teyla, I'm glad I found you, I have a question to ask you" said Jennifer.

"What is it?" asked Teyla.

"Well Rodney and I have decided to have the wedding on earth, would you be my maid of honour?" asked Jennifer.

"It would be my pleasure," replied Teyla.


	4. Fetching Family

Looking To The Future Chapter 4: Fetching Family

It was a couple of days after Atlantis had returned to Earth.

"So I guess now we can have the wedding here on Atlantis" said Rodney.

"Yeah and my dad just got security clearance so it shouldn't be a problem" said Jennifer.

"When are you going to see him?" asked Rodney.

"Today, I will probably be bringing him back to show him Atlantis and explain everything," replied Jennifer.

"Cool, I'll go and fetch Jeannie, Madison and Caleb, I'll take a puddle jumper" said Rodney.

"Could you drop me off in Chippewa Falls on your way and pick my dad and me up on the way back please?" asked Jennifer.

"Of course" replied Rodney as they walked out of their quarters and started walking towards the Jumper bay.

A few minutes later they arrived in the Jumper Bay and went aboard a jumper.

"Control Room, this is Dr McKay requesting launch clearance," said Rodney into his radio.

"Dr McKay, this is Woolsey, you are clear to launch, see you in a few hours" said Woolsey.

"Thank you" replied Rodney as he cloaked the jumper and took off.

"So how long until we get Chippewa Falls?" asked Jennifer

"A couple of minutes" replied Rodney as he kissed Jennifer passionately.

"I know we'll only be apart for an hour or so but I'll miss you" said Jennifer.

"I'll miss you too" said Rodney as he landed the puddle jumper in an open field near Mr Keller's house.

"See you in a couple of hours, I Love You" said Jennifer as she got up and started to walk out of the puddle jumper.

"I Love You too" said Rodney as Jennifer ran back up to him and kissed him passionately before leaving the puddle jumper.

Rodney took off again and headed to Vancouver to see Jeannie, Madison and Caleb, a few minutes later he landed in a field behind Jeannie's house. He got out and went to Jeannie's.

"Hi Mer" said Jeannie as she opened the door.

"Hi Jeannie" said Rodney.

"Come in" said Jeannie.

"Thank you" replied Rodney.

"Uncle Meredith!" shouted Madison as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Madison" said Rodney.

"Hi Rodney" said Caleb.

"Hi Caleb" said Rodney as he put Madison down.

"So Mer, whats up?" asked Jeannie.

"Well, Jennifer and I are getting married!" replied Rodney."Congratulations" said Jeannie."Thank you. Now, how would you, Madison and Caleb like to come back with me to Atlantis?" asked Rodney."We would love to but... how can we?" asked Jeannie."It's a long story, but Atlantis is on earth now. It's in San Francisco, it has a great view of the Golden Gate Bridge," replied Rodney. "It's already getting dark, no one will see us."

"I'll get a couple of suitcases packed and then we'll be ready to go," said Jeannie.

"Great" said Rodney.

"Okay, well you talk with Madison while I get the cases packed" said Jeannie.

"So Madison, I'm taking you, Mommy and Daddy on a trip to a secret place called Atlantis, you can't tell anyone about it okay?" asked Rodney.

"Okay Uncle Mer" replied Madison.

Jeannie and Caleb came downstairs a few minutes later with a couple of suitcases

"All set?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah, lets go," said Jeannie as she opened the back door. They made their way to field

"Here we are" said Rodney as he pressed a button on his remote. The puddle jumper decloaked

"Whats that Uncle Mer?" asked Madison.

"That," Rodney said, "is how we're getting to Atlantis. It's called a Puddle Jumper." as they went aboard the Puddle Jumper, Rodney sat down in the pilot's seat, closed the rear hatch and cloaked the Jumper.

"We have to stop in Chippewa Falls to pick up Jennifer and her dad," said Rodney.

"Ok" said Jeannie as the puddle jumper took off

A few minutes later they touched down in the field near Mr Keller's house. Rodney left the jumper and returned a few minutes later with Jennifer and her father.

"Jeannie, Madison and Caleb this is Jennifer's father, Mr Keller this is my sister Jeannie, her husband Caleb and her daughter Madison" said Rodney as he and Jennifer made their way to the cockpit.

"Hello Everyone" said Mr Keller.

"Hello Mr Keller" replied Jeannie, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lets go," said Jennifer as Rodney powered up the Jumper.

"Ok, here we go everyone," said Rodney as the Jumper took off.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Jeannie.

"About 5 minutes" replied Rodney.

"That's quick," said Jeannie.

"Yeah" replied Rodney "Atlantis, this is Dr McKay, we are 5 minutes away requesting permission to land" said Rodney into his radio.

"Dr McKay, this is Woolsey permission to land granted let us know when you are on final approach and we will decloak for you to land," said Woolsey over the radio.

"Thank you" replied Rodney over the radio.

"Madison, you want to come and sit up front?" said Rodney."Oh yes, Uncle Mer!" she replied, and scrambled her way forward.

"Atlantis, this is Dr McKay, we are on final approach" said Rodney into his radio.

"We are decloaking now," replied Woolsey over the radio.

"Madison, keep watching in front of us," said Rodney as Atlantis decloaked right in front of them.

"Wow, Uncle Mer is that Atlantis?" asked Madison.

"Yes it is" replied Rodney as he manuvered the Jumper into position above the Jumper bay.

"Everyone prepare for landing," said Rodney as he decloaked the Jumper.

"Ready" said everyone as Rodney lowered the Jumper into the bay.

"Atlantis this is Dr McKay, landing successful," said Rodney into his radio as Atlantis cloaked again.


	5. The Wedding

Looking To The Future Chapter 5: The Wedding

It was the day before the wedding and in keeping with the tradition of not seeing the bride the night before, Rodney moved all his necessary things to Sheppard's quarters before he went to off to his lab that morning. He ran in to Jennifer on the way."I'll see you in the mess hall at lunchtime" said Jennifer smiling seductively."See you there" replied Rodney as he continued towards his lab. Rodney could think of nothing all morning but that seductive smile of Jennifer's. Finally lunchtime arrived and Rodney made his way to the mess hall where Jennifer was waiting, they got their lunch and sat down at a table facing each other.

"I've been thinking about that smile of yours all morning" whispered Rodney.

"How long have you got for lunch?" asked Jennifer.

"Hurry up""Why?" asked Rodney.

"So we can go to our quarters," whispered Jennifer with a wink.

"Why would we need to go there?" asked Rodney.

"Why do you think?" She replied with a wink.

"Oh right" whispered Rodney as the blank expression on his face was slowly replaced by a smile. Rodney ate his lunch in record time

"Let's go," whispered Jennifer.

"Ok" whispered Rodney eagerly as they got up and walked calmly towards the exit so as not to arouse suspicion.

Later that day after Rodney had finished work and he was on his way to Sheppard's quarters, he ran into Jennifer who ran up to him put her arms round him and kissed him passionately

"I know it's only for one night but I'm going to miss you tonight" said Jennifer as she broke the kiss

"I'll miss you too" said Rodney as he kissed her once again.

"Just think this time tomorrow we'll be married" said Jennifer.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Rodney.

"Me too" said Jennifer.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs McKay" Rodney said jokingly as he started walking towards Sheppard's quarters once again.

"See you tomorrow" replied Jennifer as she started walking to their quarters. Neither of them slept very well that night because they were both nervous and excited about the wedding.

The next morning they were both up early getting ready for the ceremony, which was at 12 noon in the Gate Room of Atlantis.

"Drs Keller and McKay? This is Woolsey could you please report to my office immediately, thank you" said Woolsey in to his radio.

"On my way" they both replied simultaneously into their radios. They both arrived in Woolsey's office at the same time

"Thank you for getting here so quickly" said Woolsey.

"Whats the problem?" asked Rodney.

"Well Colonel Carter was supposed to be officiating your wedding but she is busy on board the General Hammond, she said she can still officiate but the wedding will have to take place on the General Hammond or we can find someone else to officiate and do it in the gate room as planned, it's up to you" said Woolsey. Jennifer and Rodney conferred for a minute

"We would like Colonel Carter to officiate so we will have the wedding on board the General Hammond," replied Jennifer.

"Very well, you had better tell everyone about the change of venue, your guests need to be in the gate room ready to be beamed up at 1145, Dr McKay, you, Sheppard and the bridesmaids will be beamed up at 1150 and Dr Keller, you and your father will be beamed up at 1155, is that understood?" asked Woolsey.

"Yes" they replied as they went to tell everyone the details.

All of the guests were in position by 1145 including Mr Woolsey

"General Hammond, this is Woolsey, we're ready to beam" said Woolsey into his radio.

"Woolsey, this is Colonel Carter beaming you up…now" replied Carter. The familiar white light of the Asgard Beam surrounded the guests and a few seconds later they rematerialised in the mess hall of the General Hammond. A few minutes later Rodney, Sheppard and the bridesmaids were in position in the gate room including Jeannie and Madison

"Where are we going Mommy?" asked Madison.

"We're going aboard a spaceship," replied Jeannie.

"How are we getting there?" asked Madison.

"We are going to be beamed up to it," replied Jeannie.

"Will it hurt?" asked Madison.

"No, I've done it before, you won't feel a thing" replied Jeannie.

"Ok" said Madison

"General Hammond, this is Dr McKay, we're ready to beam up" said Rodney into his radio.

"This is Colonel Carter, we are beaming you up now" said Carter into her radio. Madison clung to her Uncle Mer's hand, as the group were beamed straight to the mess hall of the orbiting a sigh of relief, Madison said,

"Wow, that was fun". Rodney went and stood by the window, which overlooked Earth and waited for Jennifer to arrive.

A couple of minutes later Jennifer and her father were in the gate room

"General Hammond, this is Dr Keller, we're ready to beam" said Jennifer into her radio.

"This is Colonel Carter, we're ready for you up here, beaming now" replied Carter into her radio. A second later Jennifer and her father found themselves standing in a secluded spot close to the mess hall. When they both heard the muted sound of the Wedding March being played, her father asked,

"Here we go Jen." Her father looped his arm around hers and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go" replied Jennifer. They slowly walked around the corner into the mess hall and there was Rodney standing by the window waiting for her, Colonel Carter was also in position by the window as Jennifer and her father made their way to them, Jennifer came to a halt next to Rodney in front of Colonel Carter

"You look beautiful," whispered Rodney

"Thank you" Jennifer replied.

"Let us begin"

"Jennifer Keller do you take Rodney McKay to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" asked Carter.

"I do," replied Jennifer

"Rodney McKay do you take Jennifer Keller to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, and to continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion?" asked Carter.

"I do," replied Rodney.

""Please join hands, face one another and.... Jennifer? Give your promises to Rodney," said smiled as she began,

"Rodney, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." said Jennifer.

"Rodney..." and Carter gave him a small cleared his throat nervously.

"Jennifer, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." he said.

"Now for the rings. May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness. May you find in one another the love for which all men and women yearn. May you grow in understanding and compassion. May the home which you establish together be such a place of sanctuary that all who are here today and others through the years will find there true friends. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts. Jennifer, in placing the ring on Rodney's left hand, please repeat after me: Rodney I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Carter.

"Rodney I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Jennifer.

"Now you Rodney. Jennifer, I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Carter.

"Jennifer I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Rodney. With both rings securely upon their fingers, the couple turned, smiling, to face their friends and family.

"Jennifer and Rodney, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring. As you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion it is my privilege as the Commander of The General Hammond to pronounce that you are husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride!" Carter said. Rodney smiled at his new wife, their fingers entwined, before his lips met hers in a kiss that left Jennifer breathless. Everyone cheered on the new couple.

Chapter 6 will be the final chapter


	6. The Honeymoon

Looking To The Future Chapter 6: The Honeymoon

All of the guests were beamed down to Atlantis's Mess Hall and Jennifer and Rodney were beamed to their quarters to get ready for the reception. A few minutes later the newly-weds walked into the mess hall. The party went on far into the evening, but soon it was time for Rodney and Jennifer to leave. They made their 'goodbyes' and returned to their quarters.

The next morning it was time to go on their honeymoon in Hawaii, they were to be in the gate room at midday ready for the General Hammond to beam them to the hotel, they arrived in the gate room on time to find Woolsey waiting for them.

"Drs McKay, we will be taking Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy whilst you are away, the General Hammond will bring you to Atlantis after your honeymoon, have fun" said Woolsey.

"We will" said Jennifer.

"General Hammond, this Rodney McKay, Jennifer and I are ready to beam to Hawaii" said Rodney into his radio.

"Rodney, this is Colonel Carter, we're beaming you…now" said Carter into her radio. The familiar white light of the Asgard Beam surrounded them and a few seconds later they materialised in a secluded area of Honolulu near the hotel.

They went into the hotel and they were given the honeymoon suite, they got settled in and went for a walk along the beach

"How does it feel to be Mrs McKay?" asked Rodney.

"It feels great, I've never been happier" replied Jennifer. By the time they got back to the hotel it was time for dinner. They had dinner in their room because Jennifer just wanted a quiet night in their room alone together, after their dinner Jennifer gave Rodney a seductive smile and indicated to Rodney to follow her as she walked into the bedroom, Rodney quickly stood up and followed her.

The next morning they had breakfast in bed

"Well that was a fun night" said Rodney with a wink.

"Yes it was, very fun" smiled Jennifer seductively. That day they went to the beach and Rodney tried surfing and unfortunately he injured himself slightly so they went back to their hotel suite where Jennifer saw to Rodney's injury. Over the rest of their honeymoon they went sightseeing, they also consummated their marriage a few times. Eventually it was time for them to leave, they checked out and went to the beaming site

"General Hammond, this is Rodney McKay, we are ready to beam" said Rodney into his radio.

"Rodney, this is Colonel Carter, we will beam you and Jennifer up immediately" replied Carter into her radio. A few seconds later Jennifer and Rodney materialised on the bridge of the General Hammond

"Mr and Mrs McKay, Welcome aboard the General Hammond" said Carter smiling.

"Thank you Colonel" said Jennifer.

"Major Marks, set a course for Atlantis and take us to hyperspace" ordered Carter.

"Yes Ma'am" replied Marks. A few seconds later the George Hammond entered hyperspace.

"I'll show you to your quarters" said Carter.

"Thank you" replied Rodney as they left the bridge. Carter walked them to there quarters

"Here you are, I'll leave you two to get settled in, Would you like to meet me in the Mess Hall for dinner at 1800?" asked Carter.

"Thank you, we would love to" replied Jennifer. Carter went back to the bridge and Rodney and Jennifer got settled in their quarters

"You know, we still have quite a bit of time before we have to meet Sam for dinner, Do you want to?" asked Jennifer seductively.

"Do I want to what?" asked Rodney.

"You know what" replied Jennifer with a wink.

"Oh that, definitely" said Rodney kissing Jennifer passionately.

Half an hour later

"That was fun but we need to meet Sam in the mess hall in 5 minutes" said Jennifer.

"Oh yeah" said Rodney as they started getting dressed. They arrived in the mess hall on time and sat down with Carter

"What have you two been up to?" asked Carter.

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.

"Your hair is all messed up" replied Carter.

"Oh" replied Jennifer blushing.

"On second thoughts I don't want to know" said Carter.

"Ok" replied Jennifer smiling.

"So how was your honeymoon?" asked Carter.

"It was very nice, thank you" replied Rodney.

"Jennifer, your getting big, how far away is your due date?" asked Carter.

"About a month" replied Jennifer.

"It's getting close then" said Carter.

"Very" said Jennifer. They had their dinner and then Rodney and Jennifer went back to their quarters.

The next 17 days were pretty much the same, eventually it was the day they were due to arrive at Atlantis

"Rodney, I think we should get up we'll be there in half an hour" said Jennifer.

"Ok" said Rodney getting up slowly. They got up, got dressed and packed their luggage

"Drs McKay, this is Colonel Carter, please make your way to the bridge we will be dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes" said Carter into her radio.

"On our way" replied Rodney into his radio. They arrived on the bridge just as the General Hammond dropped out of hyperspace.

"Atlantis, this Colonel Carter aboard the General Hammond, we are ready to beam Drs Jennifer and Rodney McKay down" said Carter into her radio.

"Colonel Carter, this is Woolsey, you may go ahead and beam them down" said Woolsey into his radio.

"Goodbye Colonel" said Rodney and Jennifer.

"Goodbye, see you soon" replied Carter. The white light of the Asgard Beam surrounded them and a few seconds later they materialised in Atlantis's Gate Room where Mr Woolsey and Lt Col Sheppard were waiting for them.

"Welcome back" they said.

"Thank you" replied Jennifer and Rodney.


End file.
